jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf Woods
Elf Woods is a 2018 American animated fantasy comedy film produced by Valentina Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film was directed by Lorena Valentina from a screenplay by Jonathan Roberts, Jordan Roberts and Erica Rivinoja, and a story by Valentina and Juliette Baker. It stars the voices of Isla Fisher and Elijah Wood. The film follows Tanelia, a 19-year-old elf princess of Elf Wood, who wonders about the existence of humans, as she wanders to the forbidden Other World, defying the policy from her father, King Vulen. During her journey, she then meets a real human, a 20-year-old explorer and mythologist named Jonas, who wants a prove to everybody if elves do exist and decide to show Tanelia to the human world he lives. Elf Woods was released in theaters on March 9, 2018. It received positive reviews and grossed $1.4 billion worldwide on a budget of $200 million, making it the second highest-grossing film of 2018, the second highest-grossing animated film of all time (behind The Lion King), and the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film of all time. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Isla Fisher as Tanelia, a 19-year-old princess elf who wonders if humans exist. * Elijah Wood as Jonas, a 20-year-old human male explorer, mythologist and a primate expert. More coming soon! Additional voices Coming soon! Production Development Elf Woods had been in development since early 2010 following work on Lucky, when Lorena Valentina first developed the film's concept. The idea for the film came from Valentina's childhood where she drew several pictures of a princess elf meets a explorer. Lorena Valentina and Juliette Baker started working on the film in 2013. Valentina, Baker and Nathan Carlson visited the house where Valentina first pitched her first animated feature film The Legend Ninja Warrior, and came up with the story for the film over a weekend; Valentina and Baker then wrote a treatment as a hand-drawn animated film. The film was officially announced by Valentina Animation on February 7, 2014. Valentina was announced as director, with Jonathan Roberts, Jordan Roberts and Erica Rivinoja writing the film's screenplay. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music : Main article: Elf Woods/Soundtrack In May 2016, it was confirmed that Alan Menken would compose the score. On March 2, 2017, Menken confirmed that he had started working with the film's score. Release Elf Woods was released in the United States on March 9, 2018 by Universal Pictures in 3D, Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. The film's theatrical release was preceded by Diary Life, an original Valentina animated short written and directed by Carolina Zavala. Marketing The first trailer of Elf Woods was released online on June 14, 2017, and was shown during screenings of films such as Cars 3, Despicable Me 3, Go City!: World's Most Wanted and The Emoji Movie. The second trailer was released on August 29, 2017, and was shown before Magic Girl: The Mystery of the Past, The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Legend of Magic Sword, Daddy's Home 2,'' The 78M Movie, ''The Star, and Coco. The third trailer was released on December 6, 2017, and was shown before Juliana and the Power Gang, Ferdinand, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Peter Rabbit, Early Man, and Beautiful Explorer. Licensing partners include Jazwares, Funko, McFarlane Toys and McDonald's, who have produced toys based on the film. Home media Elf Woods was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on June 12, 2018 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on June 23, 2018 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. The 3D Blu-ray of this film was released in select international markets (including the UK). Reception Coming soon! Possible sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films